ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Dreamer
Justin "Dreamer" Winston Justin Winston, better known as Justin Dreamer is an e fed character that has been in such feds as GPW, ACW, ELWF, PCW, and WPW. Career Personal life Justin was born in Greenwhich, Connecticut. Justin Dreamer, at a very young age of 16, lost his littlest brother in an accident that involved his constant drinking. Ever since then, Justin has had a record of being very violent and hot tempered. He has another brother who is also a wrestler, known as Zach Winston. In early 2008, Dreamer became missing for sometime until around late 2009, where he appeared out of nowhere and has now become somehow, different. The Beginning:PCW Worked as Disciple to prove to own a title,but failed and was screwed in both promotions.He left both and is now on his own.Trying to make a name for himself and win his ultimate goal,To become a world champion. He did complete that very goal, 4 times to be exact! But he came back to the place he once grew to hate, PCW, even though he won his matches this time around, they still mocked him. This was the place where he found his very first rival, Jesse Long, and won his very first match against former tag partner, Weirdo.But he finally got his pay back when the rivalry of PCW and WPW came around, he showed his loyalty to WPW by making a few short segments of "PCW's worst!" WPW: The first time around In his WPW career, he started out with a huge impact by interrupting a match between furture rivals, MVP and Stallion. By taking a steel chair and taking out both of them, he entered himself in the 6 man hardcore match to crown the very first Florida State champion. Even though it was his specialty match up, he lost the match to the man known as MVP and for the next month, he was starting to reveal himself as a dangerous Florida State contender. But after a few more FS shots down the drain, he began to battle his very first rival once again, Jesse Long! But this time, Dreamer had a better knowledge of the wrestling ring and started getting a few extra wins against him until they went head to head in a PPV match, but Long had enough in him to score the pinfall. After his loss against one of his greatest rivals, he started to go after the World title and faced JMC in the first Hardcore match for the World title on Halloween. Even though he lost the match, he gained so much more in return, he gained respect from the fans, even the World champ himself when he got a round of applause from the entire crowd. Dreamer began teaming with Ben Whyndam, which ended horribly during a World tag team title match against Darkness when Dreamer turned on his partner and smacked him in the head with a steel chair! Dreamer now knew he must go after the Hardcore title, where he had a feud against Stallion, he defeated him twice in a row to become Hardcore champion, only for a short time a week later. But at the biggest ppv in WPW history, he had a chance to redeem himself by entering in a 8 person tables match. He almost had the match won but was eliminated by opponent SSG's boyfriend, Stallion. After being screwed out of a title shot of his choosing, he went after Hardcore Champion SSG, which eventually led to God of Live Phill Bennet getting involved, which also led to a triple threat match where Dreamer pinned Bennet to become God of Live. Now he is known as WPW's first God of Hardcore! After defending the championship against Phill Bennet, he challenged former Hardcore champion Twizted to a match, where he lost the GOL title and being the only person to hold both of the respected titles. He reclaimed his championship against Twizted at ReActivation. After his second reign as God of Live champion, he went on to lose the title to Martin Cameron, who also put him on the injured list for quite sometime until some vinegrettes started playing of the SAW Puppet coming after the Owner and fan of the Royalty group, Carlos Gonzalez. It wasn't until October 2007 at the Hallowicked special Turmoil that we saw the puppet reveal himself as Justin Dreamer, coming out to join The Resistance against their battle with Royalty. After that, it was an up and down slope for Dreamer, as he went from teaming with Royalty member Royal Knight, formerly The Stallion, and Super Sexy Girl, his arch rivals, in multiple tag team matches to having an lucky set of matches on Turmoil, to defeating The Judge, a Royalty member as well. At the 2008 Payback Pay Per View, there would be a fan's honor match in which Justin Dreamer would defend it against Dust, where he lost. Dreamer then started teaming with the likes of Brock Goodman on multiple occasions, even going as far as to almost winning a #1 contender's match for the WPW tag titles against the Karver family. Dreamer's luck changed almost instantly though, as he defeated MVP on Turmoil for the GOL championship, making it his third time winning the title. He would successfully defend it at the Brawl For it All the very next week against Jesse Long. Not long after that though would the title slip out from his hands as he was defeated by the WPW underdog Blad Lavigne. That's when he decided to team up with fellow risk taker Mike Corral and form Extreme Airborn, however, this team did not last long as their last match was against IOW (Chris Cage and Jeremiah Ranks) that would lead to Justin Dreamer disappearing from television. Not being seen for more than 2 years. CCW: A failed process Justin had a short career in CCW, he was first seen challenging for the CCW Hardcore title against the likes of Dan Murph, even though the match led to the backstage area, Murph choked Dreamer out to win the title. After losing a chance to become hardcore champion, he decided to team with Martin Cameron, which led them to beat Extreme Team to become Tag Team Champions! However, their reign was cut very short due to CCW closing for good. ACW: The Big Break In ACW, Dreamer made a huge impact by becoming the Undefeated Master of Violence. When Dreamer first bgan in the company, he went straight after the Hardcore title, which he easliy won and became the first ACW Hardcore chamion. Unfortunately, the name of the belt had to be changed due to lawsuits and it was forever called the Violence title. After he defeated almost every Violence competitor, including former Violence Division rival CJ Sparx, he decided to go after the World title and competing in the Hell's Gate match, which he defeated former champion Jacob Davis to win the title, thus making him the first double champion in ACW history. The nickname of the Undefeated Master of Violence went on for almost 7 months until a man known as Devlin Cross finally got the pin on Dreamer for the ACW World title. Dreamer Was the ACW Champion for about 3 months before Devlin ended his undefeated streak. After he lost the World title, he went on to lead his ACW followers against ACW's rivals, TNT. Where he became both the TNT Crusierweight and Hardcore champions and helped destroy the company. When ACW closed its doors, Dreamer decided to move on to bigger and better things. After a few months he was contacted by his old friend Jack Powers, who offered him a tournament spot in the renewal of ACW, where he winner would become ACW World champion, Dreamer won the tournament after beating Devlin Cross in the finals. But unfortunately, the reign only lasted two months, after getting beat by "Captain" John Maritus in a two out of three falls match. He left immediately after due to over booking. ELWF: Back in the mid-card level In ELWF, he began a relationship with his manager, Devious. Like in ACW, he was undefeated for quite sometime(3 months) and stormed his way right into the No Rules division, where he dominated and became the No Rules champion. He was champion for the record breaking 8 months until a newcomer named Jake Dynamite beat him with an upset roll at the Pay Per View Endings. Dreamer moved on by being in a feud with a man known as Graveman, who was also a legend around ELWF, there feud led on to the Pay Per View Forsken, where Devious turned on Dreamer and cost him the match. He would later face them in a handicap match and win back his pride. Dreamer also competed in a battle royal for the vacant European title, which he won by eliminating Mr. Nice Guy. He held on to it for about a month until Zak Hardy beat him for the title. Dreamer would get few shots at the ELWF World title, but would fail due to interference from the likes of Graveman and Pain. Dreamer then left the company for personal reasons. Hoping to return back to wrestling. GPW/GCW/TW: Becoming a real Hardcore Icon....or should it be X Core Icon?... He was once the Greatest X Core Division wrestler in history in the history of GPW and GCW, until he lost his ways and started to slip. But now he wants to give wrestling his old skool like hardcore attitude. He wants to show people like Asylum and EPD that there's no such thing as losing your touch. He wants to bring back GPW and show that he can become the GPW World Champion for the first time. He is the first man to win the X Core title at a record breaking 6 times and now, he wants to move up to the World title and what a time to win it! With his long time GPW rival Asylum holding the strap, he not only wants the title.......but Asylum's blood as well!!!! His GPW started when he debuted in a X Core battle royal, where the winner would face X Core Champion Seven for the title. Dreamer won the match by elimnating the most opponents and last eliminating Mr. Bones. But his title was stolen from him by both Seven and Asylum on the X Core show, Malice, where Dreamer had to defend his title shot against Asylum with Seven as the special ref, which no big surprised that he lost! Dreamer then attacked Asylum the following week, which led to the GM making a triple threat X Core title match for the next ppv Global Assault, things led to a turn for the better when Dreamer had a X Core title match against Seven for the first time, which he won, making it his first ever X Core title win. Dreamer would go on to defend his title against the likes of Mitch Xtreme, Asylum, Unholy Dragon, and Mark Foley, even defending his title in a match of his own creation, Dreamer's house of suffering match! But all great champions must eventually lose their titles, but in an unque match, a 6 man tag match where both the X Core and Tag Team titles were on the line against a group name PLatinum Plus Mitch Xtreme, and Pyro. But all three of those titles changed hands that night at Stardom, but Dreamer got the worst that night, because not only he lost his title to Asylum, but when Trent James, GPW World Champion, came down to the ring, the now former champs and former team mates of Justin Dreamer, The Justice League, betrayed him on the spot and joined Trent James after beating the living hell out of Dreamer. Dreamer went on to have a classic feud against X Core champion Asylum, where they had memorable false count anywhere matches. Once the X Core title became under the 24/7 rule, he finally got a pinfal victory over Asylum. But the X Core title kept changing hands with Dreamer and Asylum until Asylum pinned Dreamer once and for all to unify the US title and X Core title. But Dreamer once again pinned US-X Champ Asylum in a match for the X Core title. After breaking the record of X Core title wins, he became the King of X Core. But during a X Core Battle Royal at Wrestlution 1, Dreamer tried to regain the X Core title from rival Trent James, but was unsuccessful in doing so thanks to the return of a GPW/SXWA alumni, sTiTch! sTiTch practically destroyed the body of Dreamer and Trent James. Dreamer then entered the Blood and Bones tour tournament, where the finals match would take place at Halloween 2K6 for the vacant GPW Championship; Dreamer made it to the semi finals before getting defeated by Mitch Xtreme in an X Core match. After the retirment of Trent James, he gave the X Core title to Dreamer, so that he can defend it against the likes of sTiTch at Halloween 2K6, so that not only they could fight under X Core rules, but another one of Dreamer's creations, a Dreamer's house of glass match, where Dreamer speared sTiTch through a giant wall of glass, where both men suffered major damage. Fortunately, Dreamer got an upperhand and delivered Dream Street for the win. But that very same night, after the main event match for the GPW title. Asylum won the World title then got attacked by both bloodied up Dreamer and sTiTch, who have for some reason, made an alliance. This was the last scene of GPW footage before it closed down. After GPW closed, Dreamer had a very short run in GCW, feuding with old rival and former Platinum Plus member Mitch Xtreme, unfortunately though, he lost the X Core title to him in a 1,000 light bulbs match. He had a rematch with Mitch at the next ppv but was unsuccessful of that as well. Dreamer left GCW behind after that. TW, he made an impact by interrupting an Airborne title match, where he took the title and walked away with it. This eventually led to a feud between him, Shawn Kingston, and an also returning to wrestling Trent James. When Trent James won the new Airborne title from Shawn Kingston, Dreamer had his eyes on destroying Trent and taking away the title. Dreamer's TW wrestling debut will be at Slamboree, will he will be in a War games match, then will hopefully challenge for the Triad Championship. At Slamboree, he did win the war games match and went on to challenge Xavier for the Triad championship and a devastating dream street on the top rope, he claimed the Triad title, being the last to hold it. XAW: Facing off against the mediocre... XAW-He made his debut and was usrprisingly known by one AJ Styles. In his debut, he was a guest on AJ's Keepin it Phoenomenal, where he found out at AJ didn't like Dreamer's hardcore/beer drinking lifestyle at all and introduced CM Punk, X Champ Roderick Strong, and the World Tag Team Champions Mat Morgan and Chris Jericho. They were all about to gang up on Dreamer until Abyss came down and helped him scatter the Generation F-U. The next week, Dreamer and Abyss would then start to form a team, when they were in a 6 man tag team match involving them & Chris Sabin vs. Strong, Morgan, & Jericho. They would lose when Morgan powerbombed Dreamer. But the next week they would get their revenge in a false count anywhere Tag Team title match, the match ended with Dreamer delivering a moonsault on Jericho from a ladder unto a table while Abyss and Morgan were held up in the back. After the match, Dreamer grabbed both belts and Jericho and dragged him to where Abyss and Morgan where, they then both put the Gen. F-U members in a cage backstage and left with their belts. At the pay per view two weeks later, they retained their titles in a triple threat match against Sabu & Darkness & Morgan/Jericho. They are the current tag champs feuding with Gen. F-U. Justin Dreamer and Abyss defended their titles successfully in a tag team turmoil match at Summer Bash, where the defeated AJ Styles & CM Punk, Sabu & Darkness, Tyson Tomko & Bubba Ray Dudley, Mark Henry & Shelton Benjamin, Jake Mosh & Brian Young, Sgt. Pain & General Raine. and Nunzio & Shannon Moore. Since their last encounter with Generation F-U, Abyss and Justin Dreamer have been targeted by everyone that the group pays to attack them. On the August 31st Saturday Night Slaughter show, Abyss and Justin Dreamer faced XAW World Champion Scott Steiner and Hardcore Champion The Britain Beast. They would win the match by DQ when AJ Styles attacked both Abyss and Justin Dreamer with a steel pipe. On the September 6th show of SNS, they would lose the tag team titles against Bubba Ray Dudley and "Samoan Love" Big Tito after a double powerbomb on Justin Dreamer, then a spear on Abyss by Bubba through a table. Justin Dreamer is planned to face AJ Styles in match that is supposedly a "dream" match. This match never took place, due to the lack of cooperation in the company's staff. Blood Brothers: UWA/XPW/GWE After the rivalry of sTiTch and Justin Dreamer in GPW, they decided to form a tag team of sorts, aka the Blood Brothers. While they signed up in XPW, they were undefeated in their first couple of matches, then got in tangled with tag team #1 contenders, Kenua and Omen. Justin Dreamer would lose in singles match against Omen, after a distraction from their bodyguard, Damien. They are ready for their upcoming match against the two on September 9 at Lock N' Load for the Vacant tag team titles. They have recently signed with the UWA, where in their first match, they defeated the Tag Team Champions, Animal and Grand champion Magraman in a non title match. At Lock N' Load, Blood Brothers defeat their opponents, Kenua and Omen, to become the XPW Tag Team Champions for the very first time! After the match, Dreamer gave a surprisingly deep hearted speech about how this is their and sTiTch first reign as tag champions and it wont be their last. They have signed to the GWE, where they got into the tournament to crown the first tag team champions they defeated Vile Valo & Demonic Doom Shadow Walkers in the first round. However, lost in the second round a week later to the team of The Reaper and Mikey Gun. They left GWE right after due to location problems. WPW: This Time Was a Bit Different.... Justin Dreamer appeared on WPW television once again on vinegrettes, looking more ruthless and darker than ever. He would say that he had a mission to destroy WPW and that he would do it with help from the so-called "light." Dreamer won a contract to WPW by beating three other former WPW wrestlers in a fatal four way match, this would also guarantee him a future Canadian title shot. Dreamer made his official return to WPW by focusing on The Judge, a man he thought he had a score to settle with him and did everything in his power to get his attention and after multiple backstage attacks and promos that had Dreamer talking down The Judge, he accepted as Mike Adams made the match for November 24 at WPW's first interactive Pay Per View, Mutiny. Dreamer and Judge had a hellacious match that night, as it was a Backyard Glass Window match. But in the end, Justin managed to outlast The Judge and defeated him to win the WPW Candian Championship and as an added stipulation, Justin Dreamer could rename the title as he pleases, which he did, the title would be renamed the WPW Pure Championship. Justin then had heated words against Trent James, his former GPW rival and the Florida State Champion at that time, where Trent would call out Justin and say how the Pure title was nothing but trash. This didn't lead to anything however, as Trent seemed to have left the company right after his title was taken from him by Sal Karver. At the Turmoil Christmas Special, Justin Dreamer successfully defended his title against Jermaine Daniels and on that same night, joined Dan Murph's Apocalypse group along with Jason Bennett. They wouldn't have much luck though in the beginning, being defeated by the team of Karver and The Judge twice in a row, but eventually got their revenge as Dreamer had won a special battle royal that would allow him to run Turmoil the next week, which had Dreamer announce an elimination chamber match that would happen the week after which involved Murph Dreamer and Jason Bennett versus Sal Karver Judge and Jason's younger brother Phil. Apocalypse won the chamber match after Phil turned on his teammates and joined the Apocalypse. At the Brawl For it All, every title match that Apocalypse was in ended up with a member leaving with gold, making Apocalypse hold the World, Tag Team, Florida State, and Pure championships, every title WPW had to offer. During the Brawl main event though, Dreamer and the Bennetts came up short of winning. Dreamer though had made it to the final three along with Scorch and The Judge, before being eliminated by The Judge. The week after the Brawl left the Pure Champion in despair, as he lost his prized Pure title to the newcomer Titus, ending his five month reign as champion. =Ring= :*'Affiliations' :*sTiTch (Blood Brothers-XPW) :*Devious (Sweet Dreams-ELWF) :*Ben Whyndam (WPW-Tag Team Partner/Now Deceased) :*Brock Goodman (WPW-Tag Team Partner) :*Mike Adams & Jamie Parker (The Resistance-WPW) :*Dan Murph, Jason Benett, Phil Bennett (Apocalypse-WPW) :*'Theme Music' :*"Metalingus: by Alterbridge ELWF 2007 :*"Sinner" by Drowning Pool GPW 2006 :*"Ten Thousand Fists" by Disturbed GPW 2007, Also ACW 2007-2008 :*Dark Carnival by I Am Ghost XPW 2007 :*"Wait and Bleed" by Slipknot WPW 2006-2007 :*"Out of My Way" by Seether-WPW 2007-2009 :*"Blind by Korn"-WPW 2009 :*'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Nightmare on Dream Street (Styles Clash into Piledriver)'' :*''The Deception (Judgement Slam) '' :*''The Gallows (Facebuster to knees)'' :*''What Nightmares are made of (Twist of Fate)'' Championships and accomplishments *'WPW' *WPW Hardcore Championship *WPW God of Live Championship x3 *WPW God of Hardcore *WPW Canadian Championship (Last) *WPW Pure Championship (Replaced Canadian Championship, same reign) *'GPW' *GPW X-Core Championship x6 *'ELWF' *ELWF No Rules Champion *ELWF European Champion *'ACW' *ACW Violence Championship *Winner of the first ever Hell's Gate match *ACW World Heavyweight Championship x2 *'CCW' *CCW Tag Team Championship w/ Martin Cameron *'TNT' *TNT Hardcore Championship x4 *TNT Crusierweight Championship x2 *'SDW' *SDW World Heavyweight Championship *'UWA Canada' *UWA Canada World Heavyweight Championship *UWA Canada Provincial Championship *'XAW' *XAW Tag Team Titles w/ sTiTch